


moriarty oneshots

by stalebread



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalebread/pseuds/stalebread
Summary: i wrote these years ago dont judge me





	1. getting caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically youre sherlocks sister

You and Jim Moriarty. It shouldn't have happened. Sherlock's sister and his enemy. It really shouldn't still be happening. 

Yet there you were, with Jim, in your apartment which you shared with your brother, not for the first time. 

Sherlock and John had gone down to Scotland for a case yesterday and were coming back in two days or so, and you took this as an opportunity. Unsurprisingly, you and Jim never really got much time to yourselves so the first thing you did was call him. He had come straight over and you're not really sure what happened after that but right now Jim was sucking and nibbling at you neck whilst playing with the hem of your shirt. 

Then he pulled away and pulled your shirt over your head, and his kisses went further down your neck and along your collarbones. After pulling him off you, you pushed his suit jacket to the floor, which resulted in an unimpressed expression from him, making you giggle. You then started to unbutton his shirt and run your hands down his chest. Throwing his clothes across the room, you stood up and took his hand, leading him to your room. Once you were in, Jim shut the door and pushed you up against it, making you moan as he kissed you in all the right places, and once he made his way to the bottom of your stomach he began to undo your jeans and pull them off. 

He then picked you up and placed you on the bed, taking his own trousers off and crawling on top of you. You met him halfway for a kiss and then threw the covers over the both of you. His hands wrapped around your back and undid your bra, pulling it off and throwing it and just as he was about to slide down your panties, you heard the front door open.

You and Jim looked at each other, confused, until the voices became more clear and you realised it was Sherlock complaining to John, probably about their case. 

You shoved Jim under the covers and pulled them up to your chest just as the door opened. 

"caitlin?..."

"Umm..." You didn't really know how to respond. 

Then Jim's head appeared from under the covers and you sighed heavily. 

"Moriarty?!" 

"So how was the case?" He asked. 

"Oh my God, shut up Jim!"


	2. preggo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're pregnant

Tears streamed down your face and all that was to be heard was your shallow breathing. You slid down to the floor of your bathroom as you stared blankly at the stick.

Positive. 

You tried to breathe more deeply to calm yourself down; it didn't work much. You and Jim had been in a relationship for a while and you loved him with all your heart but you had to question starting a family. I mean, he was a psychopath after all. And with his work. All of it was too much. 

Then you heard the front door open. 

No, he can't be back. Frantically, you looked around, trying to find somewhere to hide the test. In the end, you just shoved it in your back pocket and tried to clean up your face. The tears had slightly smeared your makeup and your eyes were still puffy and red, but you hoped he wouldn't notice. 

You came out the ensuite and sat on the bed that you shared. Your fingers wouldn't stay still as you waited for him to come in. His eyes landed on you as soon as he walked through the door.

"Are you okay?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

You nodded with a hopefully reassuring smile as he came and sat next to you. 

His eyes squinted as though he didn't believe you, and you filled with worry. He knew something was wrong. He was going to find out and he was going to get rid of you. The panic spread throughout your body but you tried your best not to show it.

"Okay." He then said, and you avoided sighing in relief.

"Why are you back early?" You asked.

"I just had to get some stuff and thought I'd check in on you, I actually have to go."

More relief washed over you. If he left for work that would give you time to figure out what to do. You could pack. Run away. Never been seen again. 

He kissed you on the cheek and walked over to the door. 

"Oh, do you know where I put those files I was looking at last night, I need those."

You got up to get them but as you stood you felt something fall out of your back pocket.

You turned around, hoping with all your heart it wasn't the test. But of course, it was. You grabbed it, hoping he hadn't seen it. But of course, he had. 

You darted toward the bathroom but he grabbed you. His arms wrapped around you, hard, so you couldn't move at all.

"Shh." He whispered in your ear, comfortingly, though his grip stayed strong. 

He pried the test out of your hands and looked at the results. When he saw the two lines, he dropped the test and his hold on you loosened. 

You finally felt all of your fear come out and all the tears you had been holding back streamed down your face and you struggled to breathe. 

"Y/N, calm down, it's okay," Jim said to you, his own breaths uneven and his voice shaky. 

You were back on the floor now, your legs unable to hold you up. Jim sat next to you and wrapped his arms around you, in an embrace this time. 

He held your hands but you avoided his gaze.

"Y/N, look at me."

He looked into your eyes and you copied his deep breaths, just like you did all the other times you had panic attacks. 

After a while, the both of you calmed down. Neither of you had spoken a word. 

"Y/N," he finally said. "Why did you feel like you had to hide it from me?" 

You looked at him and instantly felt terrible. He had so much hurt showing on his face. 

"Are you scared?" He carried on.

"Jim..." You could barely speak. "I love you. I just- I don't know if I can do this."

"Listen, I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know how things are going to go. I just don't. What I do know is that I will do everything in my power to keep the both of you safe and happy. And, if you'll have me, I'd be honoured to start a family with you."

Once again tears made their way down your face as you shuffled up next to Jim and rested your head on his shoulder.

"I love you.

"I love you too." After a few more moments of silence, Jim spoke.

"I think we should name them Jim."

You laughed at him, "why? when Y/N is a much better name?" 

Your laughter was interrupted by a phone call. 

"Oh, I forgot about my meeting," Jim said. 

"I'm sorry," you apologised.

"You don't need to say sorry," He told you. "Hello?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to make it." 

"Excuse me?" His voice turned cold. 

You felt bad for whoever was on the other side of the line as they had to face the bad side of him. 

He threw his phone across the room after hanging up.

"What happened?" 

"It doesn't matter. They don't matter. You matter." He said and hugged you from behind so he could place his hands on your stomach and he pressed light kisses behind your ear. 

"We'll figure this out."

~

And around 9 months later, you lay in the hospital with a beautiful baby boy in your arms. 

"What's his name?" The nurse asked you.

"James."


	3. oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine you were the call jim got at the pool

There Sherlock stood, pointing a gun at Moriarty himself, while John stood to the side, watching intently. They stared intensely at each other, waiting for the next move, the danger of the atmosphere wrapped around them, suffocating them. All you could hear in the silence was John's deep breaths he was taking to recover. His eyes shifted between the two as he tried to figure out what was going to happen.

Moriarty smirked to himself as he thought about how he had them exactly where he wanted them. There was a sudden change in the atmosphere, however, when the scene he had spent so long trying to set was interrupted...

*cool jazzy music plays*

They continued to stand in silence as the music played, John and Sherlock sharing awkward side-glances until Moriarty rolled his eyes and looked back at Sherlock.

"Do you mind if I get that?" He asked, annoyed.

"Oh no, please" Sherlock responded, "you've got the rest of your life," he added.

Moriarty didn't reply, he simply took out his phone and looked at the number. 

After he realised it was you, he got less annoyed, but he definitely wasn't happy with you.

"Hello?" He answered, turning away from the others.

"Hey, babe."

"(Y/N) I'm working right now, is this important?" 

Sorry, he mouthed to Sherlock.

No, it's fine, Sherlock mouthed back.

"You know how I said I was making dinner?" You said.

"I told you not to do that."

"Yeah but you know how I never listen?" 

Jim sighed into the phone.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering if you kept a fire extinguisher anywhere?"

"What?" He asked you, eyes wide.

"You know, I think I can handle this, get back to your work or whatever."

"Okay, I'm coming back."

"NO, trust me, it's all fine here." 

"Really? Then why did I just hear someone scream in the background?"

"It's only a small fire."

"I'll see you soon." He said and hung up.

"Well, it's been lovely chatting with you." He said to Sherlock.

"Did you get a better offer?" He inquired.

"Sorry boys, business is business." He walked towards the door before adding, "you'll be hearing from me, Sherlock."

~~~~~

A few minutes later, Jim came running into his apartment to find you sitting there, with two very burnt meals in front of you. His nose scrunched at the smokey smell and he walked into the kitchen to see... a mess.

You looked down at the table, preparing for him to be mad. 

Instead, he just sighed and sat on the chair opposite you. 

"Do you want to order a takeaway?" 

You nodded silently. 

He chuckled and grabbed the plate in front of you. 

"I don't know how you manage this..." He said and gave you a peck on the forehead. You laughed along with him and got the menus out.

"So I'm thinking pizza."


	4. youve been taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if sherlock kidnapped you to use as leverage against jim

The sun shone through the window onto your bed which you were sitting on and you decided that today would be a good day to go on a walk. Jim had gone out to work earlier so you were alone but you didn't mind, you liked the peace. You stood outside and thought about where to go, the park seemed like a logical answer so you did that. 

London was quite a busy area but lucky for you, you knew all the secret spots and places to relax. You felt that was just what you needed right now. A place to relax. Watching this whole game had you stressed out and occasionally angry or annoyed. 

As you walked you thought you heard footsteps behind you, but saw that nobody was there so thought nothing of it. You continued to make your way to the park when you heard another noise behind you and you began to get a bit paranoid. With the life you lived, it wasn't a surprise when something like this happened, but today you just weren't in the mood. 

You quickened your pace, looking to go anywhere there were other people, and you noticed the footsteps behind you did the same. You'd had enough and turned around to confront them, but were instantly grabbed. You passed out before you could register who it was.

 

You woke up on the floor of an apartment that wasn't yours and instantly grew weary. Looking up, you noticed a big yellow face with bullet holes in it; you would recognise that anywhere. You noticed that you were handcuffed to the radiator, and couldn't move.

John and Sherlock stood at the other side of the room, arguing.

"You can't just kidnap people, Sherlock!" John shouted at him. "Why would you even think that was a good idea? You know what he's like, he's not going to be happy!" 

You figured he was talking about Jim, and decided that that was the understatement of the century. 

Sneaking out and going home crossed your mind, you had snuck out of handcuffs and worse before, but where was the fun in that?

"You should listen to him more often, he's surprisingly smart." You told Sherlock, making the both of them jump. 

"Surprised to see me?" You asked. "I thought you were aware of my visit, I wasn't."

Sherlock just smirked. 

"So, what do you want this time?" You asked. "Better make it quick too, he'll be here soon and you best be prepared when he comes."

As if on cue, the door flung open and in came Jim. You looked at Sherlock and gave him a fake shocked expression, then chuckled. 

His eyes instantly landed on you and you smiled at him. His face instantly became more angry than it already was and he stormed up to Sherlock. 

He picked up a cloth from the bench and asked, "can I borrow this?" 

Confused, Sherlock nodded, and Jim instantly punched him, busting his lip and getting blood on his hand, which he wiped off with the cloth and threw on the floor. "Thanks." 

You started laughing and Jim smirked at you. "Are you okay?" He asked. 

"Oh yeah, it's been a nice catch up." 

"Good." He said and turned back to Sherlock, his face immediately returning to his previous, menacing look. 

"Now, please tell me what in the WORLD YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He began to shout. 

You listened, amused, as you started to pick the lock of the handcuffs. 

"You keep her out of this, or else you'll not only have to watch your own back, but your precious John here, and what's her name? Molly? Aw, she's so innocent it would be a shame if she were pulled into all of this now wouldn't it? You'd be a fool to think anyone was safe, Sherlock."

"But that's not going to be a problem now is it? Not going to make this mistake again are you?" 

He laughed. "I'll be going now, but don't think I'm done with you." He finished and turned to see you standing, ready to leave.

The three men looked at you in shock, Jim's shock turning into pride. 

"Well, see you later." You said and walked out, followed by Jim.

"Wait, if you could get out the whole time why didn't you?" John shouted to you.

"That would just be boring now wouldn't it?" You replied, and Jim wrapped his arm around your waist.


	5. dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jim finally comes back for you after 'shooting himself'

It had been a few weeks since your boyfriend, Jim Moriarty, had shot himself on the roof with Sherlock. You'd spent the majority of these weeks just staring at the ceiling, barely keeping yourself alive. You had a long way to go before you started to get over it, but your friends somehow got you to have a shower and put some clean clothes on, which was a start.

You were sitting on the sofa just watching crappy daytime tv but not paying any attention, instead, you were lost in your thoughts. Before you were upset and then you were angry. Why would he leave you? After everything you've been through, why would he leave you without a word?

But now you were just empty.

You snapped out of your thoughts and got up to get a drink. Making your way to the kitchen, you got lost in your thoughts again. He was all that occupied your mind really. You were pulled from your thoughts yet again when you realised your glass was overflowing. Sighing, you cleaned up the mess.

Eyes on the glass, you walked back to the main room, and then you looked up to see him there, sitting casually on your couch. He turned his head and his eyes met yours.

Your eyes were wide and your glass dropped to the floor. Suddenly, you didn't know what you felt. He stood and started to walk towards you and you didn't know what you were going to do when he was in front of you.

But then he was there and everything you felt came back and you slapped him.

Hard.

When he looked back at you, you grabbed his face in your hands and kissed him, but soon pushed him away.

"What the hell, Jim?!" You screamed.

By now you had tears streaming down your face and you were shaking. From shock or rage? You didn't know.

He didn't respond, he just looked at you with his eyes full of regret.

"Not a word! I didn't even get a goodbye." You broke down into a whisper.

You stood there in silence and he walked over to you and pulled you into him. You tried to get out of his embrace but he wouldn't let you. Then you gave up and just cried into his chest.

"Shh, it's okay, I understand that you hate me right now but you couldn't know, I just couldn't let you get involved, I love you." He whispered into your ear.

After you had finally calmed down, you looked into his eyes and calmly asked him to explain everything. He sat you down on the sofa and did exactly that, and after hearing it, you could understand but you were still mad.

You were exhausted from everything you had been through today so you and Jim laid on the sofa, your head resting on his chest.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked you while running his hand through your hair.

"Okay," You said. "But no sex" You added, making him huff and you both laughed.


	6. argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and jim are friends and live/ work together and you have an argument

You were the only friend Moriarty had. The two of you were very close, you lived in his penthouse with him and were quite involved with his work. However lately, things hadn't been as good as they used to; he had been coming home much later, if at all and he rarely spoke to you. 

You looked at your watch, which showed the time 1:37am as you heard the door open and close. You were sat on the sofa, waiting for him to come back. You had had enough and you thought it was time to confront him about it.

He let out a breath as you stood up and turned to him with your arms crossed. 

"Nice to see you actually came back today." You said bitterly. 

He opened his mouth to talk but you cut him off before he started. "Don't even try to make anymore excuses about work!" Your voice was slowly rising and becoming more harsh.

"But it is work!" He countered. "There's a lot going on and I need to figure things out!" His voice was raised but he wasn't shouting. Yet.

"Why can't you just talk to me?" 

"It's tricky, Y/N, there's so muc-"

You cut him off again, "Why is this different to anything else we've worked on together?" You shouted, and you knew it was a bad idea. 

He had become annoyed now, and shouted back, "you don't understand this, it's Sherlock, he's so much more... you would be out of your depths."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for you and your little game? Not good enough for you to even talk about it? Or for you to even call when you decide to not come home for three days so I know you haven't gotten yourself into some sort of trouble?" Your voice got louder as you argued and tears had begun to well in your eyes, though you did well at holding them back.

"I don't need you! I don't need you meddling in my business and I don't need you looking out for me! I don't want you getting involved." 

He was scary when he shouted. Usually you were fine when you argued because you knew that he had a soft spot for you in there somewhere. But recently he'd become so distant you didn't know what was happening in his head. You were scared.

"Why don't you want me around anymore? Why can't you just speak to me? Why-" You had shouted harder than ever just to relieve yourself of the hurt and anger and fear that was building up inside of you. And he had stopped you. 

The both of you had said too much. Been too harsh. You didn't know what was going to happen after this but you knew it was going to be bad.

"You need to understand me here, Y/N, you need to-" His voice had quietened slightly.

"WHY?" You needed him to answer. 

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He screamed at you, almost instantly.

There was only silence after that. All that there was to be heard was the deep breathing coming from the two of you, recovering from all the screaming and shouting. He looked into your eyes and the tears you had held back so well poured down your face.

You were shocked, to say the least, confused, dazed, but you weren't angry anymore. 

You barely registered it when he began to talk again, after what felt like an eternity but was probably only a few seconds. 

He looked away from you before speaking, "I can't let you get involved, let you be part of this game. It's dangerous and I would never let you get hurt, not if I can stop it." He explained. 

You stayed silent, completely unsure of what to say, though very sure of what you felt. 

He began to slowly turn away. 

"Wait." You said, your voice back to normal, if not a little quiet from exhaustion. 

"Say that again." You told him.

"What?" He asked. 

"Say. It. Again." 

He waited a few seconds, then he spoke, "I love you, Y/N." 

You walked up to him, so that there was only an inch or two between you. 

"I have for a long time." He continued but before he could say anything else, you leaned into him slowly, stopping so close to him that your lips lightly scraped each other as you talked. 

"I love you too." You said, and pushed your lips together.


	7. deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jealous, insecure jim who oversteps his boundaries when you see your ex

You had spent the day with your friend and Jim was waiting outside to pick you up and take you home. On your way out you bumped into someone, of course you turned to apologise and then you realised you were looking at your ex.

You had broken up over a year ago and hadn't really seen each other since. Considering you weren't on bad terms you decided to catch up with him.

"Rob, hey," you said to him cheerfully.

"Hey. How are you, I haven't seen you in forever?" He replied, and you carried on your conversation, just generally catching up on how your lives were going. A few minutes later you told him you had to leave because someone was waiting on you.

"Okay, no problem, nice seeing you."

"Yeah, we should talk more." And with that you got into the car.

Jim turned to you with a questioning look.

"What?" You asked.

"Who was that?"

"Rob, my friend."

"Friend?"

"Yes. I mean, we used to date over a year ago but it was nothing serious."

"Why didn't you just tell me that straight away?"

"I don't know. It's not important. We never talk anyway."

"I seemed to overhear 'we should talk more'."

"He's a nice guy."

"I'm sure he is. I'm just confused about why you're not being completely honest. Maybe you've got something to hide."

"I'm just confused about why you're being so possessive and jealous."

The car stopped before he could reply and you got out, slamming the door and made your way into your shared apartment.

He followed you inside and you practically threw your bag onto the table.

"Now now, don't be so violent."

"Oh shut up Jim! Don't be so immature and handle the fact that I have a good relationship with my ex!"

"What happened to 'we never talk'?" His face turned.

"We don't! But we don't hate each other!"

"Oh, sweetheart, if I find you're lying to me." He leaned in close to you. "It won't end well."

Your footsteps echoed through the house as you stormed off to your room. You were used to him saying things like that in an argument. He thought he could do whatever he wanted because, well, he could, but it still pissed you off.

Still seething with anger, you got changed into your nightwear and got into bed. You knew you wouldn't see him again until late tomorrow so you just went to sleep.

 

The sun shone through your window, causing you to wake up. Yawning, you threw the covers over your head in desperation of more sleep only to pull them off again because you needed to get dressed and out of the house.

It was practically a ritual that everytime you and Jim had an argument, he would disappear for a day and so would you, both returning the next night and apologising for whatever wrong had been done.

You thought about where to go and decided you should just hang out at the cafe or something. Or even better, you should call Rob and catch up with him so you're not alone. Plus it would piss Jim off real good.

You rang him up but he kept declining your calls, which was strange. You shrugged it off and headed to the cafe, where you saw Rob hanging out at.

He was facing the other way so you walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, saying hi as he turned around.

When he saw you his eyes went wide.

"So-sorry, I'm b-busy, g-got to go." He stuttered and you and sped off around the corner.

Then you realised you knew who was behind this the whole time.

"Dammit Jim!" You screamed to yourself, running back to the apartment.

You were planning on waiting there until he got back only to see you didn't need to, and that he was already waiting for you.

"What the hell James?"

"James? Hm, not sure I like that."

"Why would you do that? You had no right! Wait what did you actually even do?"

"Oh, nothing much, just gave him a few things to take note of."

Over the time you had spent together, he had done stupid stuff like this before. But that was the point. What made him think he could keep doing this and getting away with it? Something finally clicked inside of you and you had had enough.

"I'm done with this. Done with you and your stupid behaviour. Done with you acting like you can do whatever you want, like the world is just a big play set for you to control!"

"Isn't it though?"

"I'm done with you controlling me."

"Come on, I'm only playing a little game." He walked up to you, but you stepped back. This is when he realised it was more serious than he had thought.

"It's my job to keep you in place when you overstep your boundaries." He started, anger building inside of him.

"What?" You questioned. "Okay, I'm going to leave before this takes a turn for the worse."

"Sure, run to one of your secret boyfriends with your problems. I'm sure sleeping around will fix everything"

"Get out." You said.

"What?"

"GET OUT." You repeated, almost instantly.

"Wait, I-" He started as you pushed him out the door.

"Save it, I don't want to hear another word that comes out of your mouth! I don't care where you go just get away from me and don't come back. We're done." And with that you slammed the door on his face and leaned against it, tears instantly streaming down your cheeks.

There was nothing to be heard from the other side of the door, but you knew he was still there. You sat on the floor and stayed there for hours, it had gotten dark when you actually moved, though you had no idea what time it was.

You didn't bother changing before getting into bed that night, you weren't going to sleep anyway.

Over and over you replayed the fight in your head. He was in the wrong but, god, you loved him. You couldn't really expect him to be perfect could you? You knew the way he was, the way he acted. And the worst part was, you knew why. He trusted you with that. He trusted you to stick by him.

You had thought you didn't have any tears left but, there they were.

The next day you washed the smeared make up off and changed your clothes. You wondered if maybe, he had called you but when you checked, there was nothing. That nights sleep wasn't much different.

The second night was better, but not by much.

The third night, you actually went to sleep, though it wasn't very good, it was something.

The fourth night was almost normal, you were nowhere near over it, but you had pushed it somewhere in the back of your mind. You woke up slightly refreshed, and you actually put the effort in to make yourself look presentable, not that you were going anywhere.

On the fifth night, you were just about to get into your bed when you heard a knock on your door. Looking at the clock, you saw it was 12:03am, and it worried you who could be on the other side of the door when you opened it.

You slowly looked out to reveal Jim, though he didn't look at all like himself. His hair was messy and poking out at all angles, his face was paler and he had dark circled under his eyes. His suit was ragged and dirty.

He was looking at the ground, rather than you. You, however, were staring at him in shock. You could never imagine him looking so... weak.

"I know you said to never come back, to leave you alone. I know you don't want me here and I'm sorry for bothering you when you made it so clear that you didn't want me around." his voice was rough and kept cracking.

"The least I ask for is for you to do the same." What did he mean?

"Please, stay out of my head. I can't stop thinking about you as much as I try. It keeps me up at night, it keeps me from eating, working, thinking. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make it stop. You were the person who knew me, who helped me. So I need you to help me one last time. Help me forget you." He finally looked up at you, and you could almost swear there were tears welling up in his eyes.

You wanted to reply to him, but no matter how hard you tried, nothing would come out of your mouth. You held back the tears that were threatening to spill and you took a deep breath.

Carefully, you reached out and held his hand, he looked down at your gesture, confused, but you ignored it and pulled him inside.

"You look terrible." You told him.

"You look...fine." He replied to you. Better without me. He added in his head.

You smiled softly and walked to the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?"

His confused look returned.

"I'm sorry." He told you. "I'm sorry for the things I do and I'm sorry for the things I say. I'm sorry for when I come home late from work and when I get angry at you for no reason. I'm sorry you had to deal with me and I'm sorry I stood in the way of you having a better life."

"I don't want a better life." You told him. "I want you. I want you when you're at your worst. I want to help you and I want to argue with you about who takes up more space on the bed or who has to choose what we're having to eat. I love you and I want to keep loving you."

"I love you too, I'm just scared that's not enough. I'll change. Only for you though. Nobody else can know there's a nice side of me that exists. That is at least, if you'll take me back."

"Come here." You said, wrapping your arms around him and kissing him until you had to part for air. You hugged him, and he pulled you into him too.

"You look like you need some rest, let's go to bed, it's a lot lonelier without you there taking up all the space." He laughed and go into bed.

You got in beside him and cuddled up to his chest.

"Sorry I ruined your friendship with Rob." He said.

"Honestly, he was a bit pretentious anyway. We were talking about movies and he was all like 'I only like to watch films that are intellectually stimulating'" You said, impersonating him and making Jim laugh.

"I love you." You told him again. "I can never say that enough."

"I love you too, you'll never know how much."


End file.
